Wind's Requiem The Princess of Aria
by Kitt Mouri
Summary: Alfea is about to start a new semester and new students are eager to get started. The Winx are starting their third year and learn that Layla's cousin, Oya, the Third Princess of Aria and the fairy of the winds will be joining them as a first year.
1. Prologue

_To My Beloved Cousin Layla,_

_Dear Layla,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. How are your parents? How is Tides? It has been so long since we have visited, but Papa says we will visit soon enough._

_I have big news to tell you. The first is that I have been accepted into Alfea! I will be starting in a few weeks. I am very surprised that I made it at all since my magic is not very strong. But, I believe that I can become stronger if I work at it and I will work very hard, too. You will see._

_Anyway, I cannot wait to see you again. I know you will be working hard yourself as a big, important 3rd year student when the semester starts, but, maybe we can spend some time together...once in a while._

_As for the rest of the big news...I will have to tell you in person. I could not begin to write of it in verse._

_I love you very much, cousin. I cannot wait to share your company, once again._

_Oya._

_._

_._

_.  
_

_To My Sweet Cousin Oya,_

_Dear Oya,_

_I have received your letter and am very excited and proud of you! I can't wait to see you again and I just know that you're going to love Alfea. It's great. Last year was...exciting, but it was also really fun. And don't worry, I'll show you around the campus and Magix. ^__~_

_But, I've got to say that I'm also excited about what other news you have to tell me. Why couldn't you just write it? Is it bad news or good news? I guess you're going to make me wait until I see you in Alfea._

_Mom and Dad are doing well. They're still the same as they were the last time you were here, old fashioned! But, I love them and they miss you and the others. How are Uncle Oba and Auntie Nyakio? And your sisters, Anila and Solana? Anila's going to have the baby anytime, right? I so have to be there when it happens. I remember that Prince Adymn is so certain that she's going to have a boy, but I think it's a girl. But, I guess a lot of fathers want sons to carry on the line and all that even though daughters are perfectly capable of ruling a kingdom, too._

_I'm never getting married._

_But, I am glad that Anila and Adymn are happy together. They'll be great kings and queens of Aria, someday._

_Well, I guess that's it for now. I'll see you when you get to Alfea._

_Love,_

_Layla._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Princess and the Elf**

**~*~  
**

The wind blew and danced elegantly as it sang its song of joy. Oya stepped through the gates of Alfea, enjoying the sweet melody of her element and the playful ballet it danced with her wavy azure locks. The feeling of awe overtook her as her eyes wandered over the enchanted campus, bustling with students scurrying this way and that. Yet, although awe wrapped itself around her, the overwhelming feeling of fear and foreboding stole into her heart as well.

_So...this is it..._ the little princess thought to herself. _This is Alfea. It is so...so..._

"Hey, watch it!" a voice snarled behind her.

"Eh!?" Oya gasped, snatched from her silent reverie. "Oh, I am sorry." she apologized, stepping out of the way of a beautiful girl with spiral blonde locks. "I did not mean to be in your way."

"Well you WERE in my way!" the girl barked. "Peasants like you should know better than to stand in the way of royalty!" she hissed, marching off toward the main entrance of the Alfea campus. "Hurry up!" she heard her shout.

By her bellowing, a fleet of valets carrying a barrage of bags and packages poured into the gates, hurrying after their charge. "Yes, Princess!" they all called, obediently, disappearing into the crowd along with the beautiful girl...no...the beautiful princess, Oya corrected herself.

"Boy, what a snob!" Oya heard someone say. With a start, she looked over her shoulder at a girl who was also looking over her shoulder. "I know of that princess. Don't worry about her. It's not your fault. No one can do anything right around her."

"Well, that makes me feel much better. Thank you for telling me...ah..."

"OH! I've been rude. Forgive me." she blushed. Cheerfully, she extended her hand and continued. "My name is Kata. I'm from the realm of Jubilee."

Demurely, Oya smiled and shook the Kata's offered hand. "A pleasure to meet you. I am Oya, Third Princess of Aria."

"PRIINCESS?!" Kata squeaked.

"Y-yes!" Oya chirped.

"And yet, when she called you a peasant you did not argue with her?!"

"Well, no. It is not what I was taught to do." she explained.

Kata smiled. "You know, I can tell already that I'm going to like you. Do you want to be friends?"

The feeling of foreboding she once felt at once disappeared at Kata's offer. "Yes, I would like that very much." she beamed.

****SIGNED-IN STUDENTS REPORT TO THE QUAD FOR ORIENTATION!**** a soft voice resounded over the campus. ****STUDENTS WHO HAVEN'T SIGNED-IN, REPORT TO ASSISTANT PRINCIPAL GRISELDA FOR CHECK-IN!**  
**  
"Oh! That's me!" Kata sang. "I've got to go! I'll find you later, alright?" she sang as she jogged off.

"Alright!" Oya called back, waving to her new friend. _I guess I'd better hurry and get to the quad._ she realized. Grabbing one bag in her arm and dragging another down the path, Oya started toward the quad. However, she didn't make it far before she felt something slam into her rolling suitcase, spilling its contents onto the grass.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed as she surveyed the damage. "Oh my!" she gasped as she realized that it wasn't something, but rather someone who had collided with her suitcase, for lying in the grass, mixed with her clothes and knickknacks was a pointy-eared man. His long golden locks tumbled all around him, concealing his face from sight as he shook the disarray from his head. A book rested just beside him and with all the grace of her royal upbringing, Oya swept down to retrieve it.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I am." he answered, politely. "I must apologize for this run in. I know better than to read and walk at the same time. But this book on Pyranian potionology," he began, smoothing the hair from his face, settling it back in place where it belonged, "was too interesting to put down." he concluded, turning his visage upon her.

Oya gasped as her eyes widened to take in the sight of the person before her. Soft brown eyes smiled down at her and the little princess found it very difficult to move her gaze from his. As a princess, she hadn't had the privilege of co-existing with many of the opposing gender...certainly not many who were quite as handsome as this person.

"Ah...are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"Huh?" she breathed, blinking in surprise.

"I didn't hurt you when I ran into you did I?" he asked, placing a hand on her forehead.

"Oh, no, no, I am fine!" she exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"Good. It would have been awful if I would have brought harm to a potential student, especially one as polite as you seem to be." he smiled.

"Ah...oh..." she murmured, looking away shyly. "Oh!" she gasped, returning her gaze. "So, then you must be a professor here?"

"Yes, indeed. I am Palladium, potionology professor."


End file.
